Eathon Lambert
Eathon Lambert is a legendary Seeker and member of the Huntik Foundation. He is also the father of Cathy and Lok Lambert. Though he has been missing for a decade, he is still alive in the Spirit World of Huntik. His journal was found by Lok and Sophie Casterwill. His signature Titan is Jirwolf, but what happened to it is unknown. History He worked for Guggenheim at the Huntik Foundation, but around ten years ago he disappeared under mysterious circumstances. During his last year searching for the Amulet of Will, Simon Judeau, later known as the Professor, sent his personal guard to chase Eathon down. The chase lasted for some number of years as they spanned the world until ended in South America. Eathon, not wanting to betray his secrets, led the Professor to the location of a Nexus. Faking his own death by jumping from a waterfall, he managed to enter a secret cavern behind the falls and escaped to the Spirit World, Huntik. Before his disappearance, Eathon kept a journal full of his secrets as a Seeker that became an item that the Professor's Organization were anxious to obtain. When Lok and Sophie found it, hidden inside an old artifact, both the Organization and the Huntik Foundation sought their claim on its secrets. When it was damaged in a confrontation between Organization Suits and Lok, the only remaining clue about his father's whereabouts was the mentioning of an ancient artifact, the Amulet of Will. For a long time Lok was uncertain whether or not his father, Eathon, survived as clues both for and against his survival were found in the Foundation's missions to find Eathon. One main clue was found in Atlantis, where its Mermen guards said that no one had passed the city's gates in thousands of years. Due to this, Lok suspected that his father either was unable to pass or never made it to Atlantis. Though later suspected that he was somehow turned into the Professor's dog, named Eathon, the team later uncover that this was simply coincidental. When the Professor was finally confronted by Lok and Dante Vale's team, he began to tell the tale of his men chasing down Eathon, although the Professor did not include whether or not Eathon managed escaped. This oversight may have simply been to stall Lok. Some time after the defeat of the Professor, Lok Lambert and the rest of the team discovered that Eathon was still alive in the Spirit World, Huntik, by using Eathon's Holotome and Januseea the Gatekeeper with the Nexus in South America. Eathon warns his son of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, the enemy of the Casterwill family, and sends his son after the lost quatrains of Nostradamus. Since this encounter, a Holotome projection of Eathon Lambert began to give clues to Lok during many of his missions. Several of these missions end in failure, with the Blood Spiral Brotherhood claiming the Amulet of Void and the Necklace of Tutankhamun. When Lok found himself in the Spirit World, Huntik, the Holotome would not activate. Instead, Lok sees an image of his father on a mirror within this dimension before being returned to his own plane of existence by Umbra. The "Eathon" that had been giving these clues was later found out to be the Betrayer's Titan, the shape-shifting Legendary Titan, Demigorgan. Demigorgan had been transformed into a Holotome and placed in the Professor's room of his castle by Rassimov. Lok was greatly troubled by this revelation, though he eventually realizes that the image of his father he saw while in the Spirit World was indeed his father. Personality Eathon Lambert is strong willed, determined, and willing go to almost any length to get something done. His loyalty to Simon was clear in how he spent a year at his bedside until his disappearance. When Lok was little, Eathon was seen as the cool, mysterious dad that always brought home cool treasures, though he was barely seen around the house. By all accounts he seems to be a devoted parent and family man. Much like his son, Eathon was highly intuitive, finding unique ways around problems and had a love for puzzles, often building ones of his own for him and Lok to have fun solving. Abilities on his Holotome]] Eathon was a very talented Seeker who was mentored by the highly-skilled Simon Judeau, from whom he presumably learnt a variety of different spells. Through his adventures, Eathon took possession of several Titans that he would eventually would leave for his son, Lok to find through puzzles. He was highly skilled fighter and held his own against The Professor's Personal Guard for ten years as they chased him across the globe. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Everfight * Featherdrop (TCG) * Ropetrick Bonded Titans * Baselaird (Obtained by Lok) * Dendras (Obtained by Lok) * Jirwolf (Status unknown) * Kipperin (Obtained by Lok) * Springer (Obtained by Lok) Gallery S1E21 Eathon.png|Eathon S1E25 Simon Eathon Metz.jpg|Young Eathon with Simon Judeau and Metz S1E24 Eathon Dendras Amulet.jpg|Eathon as a young man with the Dendras' Amulet S1E12 Eathon.jpg S2E27 Eathon Lok Holotome.png|Eathon and Lok are temporarily reunited at the Nexus S2E32 Eathon Holotome.png|Eathon via his Holotome S2E34 Lok Willblade Eathon.png|Eathon appears to Lok in Arc's dreamworld S2E34 Eathon dream.png S1E21 Eathon Lambert flashback.jpg Trivia * The name Eathon is an alternate spelling of Eathan, which means "fiery", "burning", or "impetuous" in Hebrew. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Lambert family Category:Huntik Foundation members